Te Ame, Te Amo y Te Amare
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Jasper y Alice han sido mejores amigos desde que recuerdan, han pasado por los buenos y los malos momentos juntos. Pero dentro de ellos no hay solo amistad, sino un gran amor que han guradado durante años. Fic para competencia Mi amad0 BFF.


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Te ame, Te amo, Te amare**

**2,704 palabras**

**fanfiction(punto)net/~miamad0bfffanficcontest**

**Alice - Jasper**

**Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi vecina de la esquina Stephenie Meyer… Vecina xd ya quisiera. Ok :D Solo la trama me pertenece ;) así que disfrútenla. 100% Conii**

**Alice POV**

-¡Vamos duenda salta! – me animaba desde abajo esperándome con los brazos abiertos para no dejarme caer. Mis piernas temblaban y podía sentir que si no saltaba en ese instante me caería del muro. ¿Y si él no me atrapaba? Cerré mis ojos y me lance lista para chocar contra el duro y frio pavimento que estaba mojado por la reciente llovizna que había caído, típico de Forks.

-Jasper… - murmure al sentirme rodeada por sus brazos que me apretaban más de lo necesario, pero realmente me gustaba que lo hiciera, que me protegiera.

-Te dije que te atraparía duenda, siempre estaré para atraparte. – me guiño su ojo y me tomo de la mano, entramos a su casa y allí comimos galletas como acostumbrábamos cada tarde.

-Tierra llamando a Alice… - parpadee dos veces y me acorde donde estaba… - ¿En qué pensabas duenda?

-Ah… recuerdos. – sonreí débilmente y luego me acomode en sus brazos.

-Si sigues así terminara la película y ni sabrás de que trató. – me susurro en el oído.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! – grito Emmett que estaba abrazado con su novia, Rosalie, sentados en el suelo.

-Ya Emmett, ni que tu estuvieras viendo la película, creo que ni sabes cómo se llama. – le reprocho Bella, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Edward, su novio. Trague el nudo que se formo en mi garganta y mire a Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos cuatro años, creo que no había persona que me conociera mejor que él. Era el chico perfecto… era mi chico perfecto, pero simplemente el me quería como mejor amiga, supongo que hasta cuando me veía habían enormes letras pintadas en mi frente que decían MEJOR AMIGA.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la pantalla y no dije ni una palabra más, echaba pequeños vistazos hacia Jass pero intentaba no hacerlo tan seguido, no soportaría la vergüenza si notaba que lo pasaba contemplando.

La película termino y Emmett corrió a encender la luz.

-¡Definitivamente es la mejor película del año! – dijo el grandulón emocionado.

-Concuerdo contigo. – dijo mi hermano Edward.

-Yo igual. – dijo mi mejor amiga, Bells.

-Somos cuatro. – agrego Rosalie. Yo me quede callada ya que no sabía ni siquiera de que se había tratado la película, si me preguntaban de que se trataba saldría corriendo.

-¿Y tu Jasper que piensas? – pregunto Emmett con una mirada burlona pintada en su cara. Jasper abrió los ojos y se ruborizo. Qué lindo se veía cuando se ruborizaba… era simplemente perfecto.

-Estuvo… buena.

-¿Solo eso? ¿O es que ni la viste por pensar en…? – Jasper salto como un león de su asiento y se lanzo sobre Emmett. ¿Pensar en qué? ¿O en quien?

-No molestes Emmett. – dijo Jasper serio, quito la mano de la boca de Emmett y luego entro en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Parece que anda de mal humor hoy… - murmuro Rosalie.

-Alice, ve a consolarlo. – dijo Bella, guiñándome un ojo. Bella era la única que sabía de mi amor hacia Jass, pero no disimulaba muy bien que digamos. No dije ni una palabra y me levante del sofá, no dejaría que mi mejor amigo estuviera triste.

**Jasper POV**

Me tire a la cama y me cubrí con una almohada, definitivamente era un estúpido. Hoy tenía que decirlo lo que sentía, hoy iba a ser el día que me iba a liberar de la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros desde sexto grado. No podía borrar sus ojos de mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermosa sonrisa… en sus labios que me gritaban fuertemente que los besara. ¡Pero era un cobarde! Además como le podía decir, si ella era mi mejor amiga, además de que podía conseguirse a un chico mejor que yo…

_**Flashback**_

Tenía la notita en mi mano, era el último día de clases de octavo grado. Camine decidido hacia ella, el papel me quemaba la palma como si fuera fuego y tan solo pensar en lo que iba escrito en ella…

_**Te Amo Mi Duenda… Como jamás he amado ni amare a alguien.**_

Llegue a los casilleros donde estaba con Bella platicando alegremente, el uniforme del instituto le quedaba perfecto, aunque ella decía que se veía espantosa, yo la encontraba adorable. Espere a que terminaran de hablar y luego la sorprendí por la espalda tapándole los ojos.

-Jasper… no podría confundir esas manos jamás. – sonreí y la abrace fuertemente.

-Alice te debo de dar algo… - mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, golpeaba mi pecho una y otra vez… ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

-Espera… Antes de eso… ¡Adivina! – pego brinquitos de un lado a otro y me miro con sus ojos iluminados.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Alec me invito al baile de despedida! ¿Lo puedes creer? El es de último año… y me invito a mí. – mi mano se cerró en un puño y el pequeño papel se arrugo completamente. –Ahora dime… ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que dar?

-Eh… las felicitaciones. Qué bien por ti. – le di la espalda y me fui caminando por el pasillo del colegio.

-¡Jass dime tu con quien iras! – escuche la voz de mi amada atrás.

-No iré. – le respondí. – Ya me robaron a la pareja que quería. – susurre para mí mismo.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

La puerta se abrió y note unas pequeñas manos que se asomaban… Alice.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro sabes… - se sentó en la cama y tomo mis manos entre las suyas acariciándolas delicadamente.

-No me pasa nada simplemente… no se Al. – apreté sus manos y me senté a su lado. – Estoy confundido, no sé qué hacer.

-Dime… y te ayudare.

-No… no te preocupes. – su cabeza se apoyo en mi hombro y mi corazón se detuvo de un golpe.

-Vamos Jass, eres mi mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí lo que sea.

-Alice… no insistas, no te puedo decir. Son cosas que debo resolver yo solo. ¿Entiendes? – ella me miro y note que en su mirada había algo de indignación pero sobre todo dolor.

-Entonces está bien, resuélvelo tú solo. Ya veo que tú no sientes la misma confianza que yo siento por ti. Si es que acaso te importa, ya que últimamente ni te importo. – se levanto de la cama y se fue, escuche el golpe de su puerta. Me pare y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi mismo… las cosas no podían estar peor… Escuche los sollozos de Alice al otro lado de la pared ya que nuestros cuartos estaban al lado… Ok, ahora si… no podían estar peor. No podía soportar escucharla ni verla llorar, era algo que mi cuerpo no permitía ni admitía.

**Alice POV**

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco exagerada Alice? Tal vez sea un problema personal… no tienes por qué actuar así. – estaba acostada sobre las piernas de Bella y sus manos trazaban constantes círculos en mi cráneo para relajarme, o algo así…

-Bells… lo estoy perdiendo, no sé qué hacer, intento acercarlo hacia mí pero él se aleja cada vez más. No me ama… no me ama… no me ama… - estalle en llanto y Bella me apretó fuertemente contra ella.

-Vamos Alice no llores… el si te ama. Yo lo sé. – mis lagrimas siguieron cayendo empapando mi camisa Gucci, pero poco me importaba, aunque ayudaba a sentirme mejor, comprar ropa no me hacía sentir feliz cuando sabia que el chico de mis sueños no me amaba.

_**Flashback**_

-Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que las compras no son lo mío. – escuchaba a Jasper detrás de la puerta del vestidor, me reí ante su comentario ya que sabía que era verdad.

-Vamos Jass, yo hoy me he comprado siete camisas, dos pantalones, cinco pares de zapatos y cantidades incontables de accesorios, solo te pido que te pruebes esa camisa. Te quedara súper. – había visto esa camisa azul la ultima vez y definitivamente le iba a quedar espectacularmente bien, combinaba con sus ojos y acentuaba el color pálido de su piel.

-Es la última vez que hago esto por ti…

-Si claro, eso dijiste la semana pasada.

-Esta vez hablo en serio.

-Eso mismo dijiste la semana antepasada.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y de él salió Jasper vistiendo la camisa azul, se veía impresionante.

-Jasper, te ves… increíble. – lo abrace efusivamente y luego me separe de el, totalmente ruborizada ya que no quería que él se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. El me miro extrañado al verme ruborizada y luego se acerco a mí, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios… me iba a besar.

-¿En serio me veo bien? – se alejo de mi y luego sonrió.

-Si… - intente mantener mi sonrisa, pero creo que fracase.

-Entonces me la llevo, para que no estés triste. – me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargada hasta el mostrador.

-¡Jasper suéltame!

-¿No quieres que tus admiradores te vean en brazos de alguien?

-Tonto… no tengo admiradores.

-Si quieres empiezo a sacar la lista. – puso la camisa ante la vendedora y su tarjeta de crédito.

-Como si alguien como yo pudiese tener admiradores.

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Alguien linda, simpática, divertida… Pues yo conozco a uno de tus admiradores.

-¿Quién?

-Joven firme el recibo. – dijo la vendedora. Jasper tomo el lápiz y firmo rápidamente.

-¿Quién Jasper?

-Olvídalo, vámonos. – tomo la bolsa y mis otras cien bolsas mas y nos fuimos de la tienda.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-¿Esta despierta? – escuche la voz de Jasper pero continúe con los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo.

-No se… pero los dejo solos. – Bella quito mi cabeza de sus piernas y se levanto de la cama, dejándome completamente y totalmente sola con él. Traidora.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice? – se sentó en la cama y me toco el brazo con su dedo índice intentando 'despertarme'. – Vamos… sé que no estás dormida, si lo estuvieras estarías roncando.

-Yo no ronco.

-Ves, estabas despierta.

-Tramposo… - hice un puchero y abrí los ojos, mirándolo sentado al otro lado de la cama. -¿Por qué estas tan lejos? – jale de su brazo forzándolo a acostarse a mi lado, muchas veces habíamos estado así de cerca, hasta habíamos dormido juntos en algunas ocasiones, como la vez que estaba tronando y corrí a su cuarto a buscar abrigo… ojala y hubiera tormenta eléctrica los trescientos sesentaicinco días del año, pero esta vez sentía un cosquilleo increíble en mi estomago y lo quería abrazar y no soltarlo jamás.

-Porque tu estas enojada y no me quieres cerca. – sonrío y yo me reí.

-Oh cierto… aléjate, no te quiero cerca. Fuera, fuera. – dije riéndome. – Vamos Jass, ¿cuántas veces en mi vida me he enojado contigo por más de unas horas?

**Jasper POV**

-Bueno… la vez que te dije que te iban a jalar los pies luego de que vimos 'Paranormal Activity' y en la noche vine a tu cuarto y te los jale. – estalle en risas al recordar eso…

_**Flashback**_

-Jasper… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Alice estaba temblando de pies a cabezas ya que esa noche habíamos visto una de las peores películas de miedo. – Tengo miedo…

-¿Alice qué hora es? – bostece y luego me fije en el reloj. – Son las dos de la mañana, a esta hora la gente normal duerme.

-Ok… me voy. – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Nada de eso, ven. – me moví a un lado y le hice espacio en mi cama. Pero no te iré a buscar si te jalan los pies y te arrastran. – Alice me miro con los ojos llenos de terror y salto a la cama.

-No bromees con eso…

-¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando? – Alice se aferro a mi pecho y en ese momento fui el chico más feliz del mundo.

-Cállate, tonto.

-Duérmete Alice… - la abrace y cerré mis ojos cuando una increíble idea se atravesó por mi mente. Espere quince minutos hasta estar seguro de que mi duendecilla estaba profundamente dormida, me levante de la cama con cuidado y me fui al borde de esta donde estaban los pies de Alice, levante la sabana y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Auxilio. – Alice empezó a gritar y a llorar y yo explote en risas hasta verle la cara, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y se veía realmente asustada.

-Alice… Alice… era yo. Lo siento, no quise…

-¡Eres un imbécil! – Alice se fue corriendo.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Jasper eso no fue nada gracioso sabes…

-Tampoco fue gracioso ir contigo cinco días seguidos de shopping como recompensa de lo que te había hecho.

-Para mí si lo fue…

-Bueno, el punto Alice… es que te venia a pedir perdón… por lo que paso en la habitación, no quería hacerte sentir mal… JAMÁS intentaría hacerte sentir mal. – dije apartando mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Ya estas perdonado Jasper… En serio. Supongo que son tus problemas y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello así que no debo meterme en ellos.

-En realidad… si tienes que ver con ellos. – esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo supiera.

-¿Cómo así?

-Alice… es que… soy un cobarde. – me senté y ella se sentó enfrente mi, quedando cara a cara.

-Jasper no entiendo, además tú no eres un cobarde. Eres el chico… más… más… perfecto en este mundo. Eres el chico que toda chica podría desear, eres caballeroso, lindo, eres simplemente Jasper. – mire a la cara a Alice y note como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Alice por que estas a punto de llorar? – la abrace aferrándola a mi cuerpo, acercándola a mí. Sentía que la podía proteger, su frágil y delicado cuerpo cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos, no quería que ella llorara, simplemente quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Por nada…

-Alice te tenía que dar algo… - metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. – Te lo tuve que haber dado hace mucho tiempo. – sentí el papel tocar mis dedos y lo saque cuidadosamente.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo? Ahora si no te entiendo Jasper Whitlock Hale. – Alice miro el papel en mi mano y la curiosidad se noto inmediatamente. - ¿Un papel?

-Ehmm… si un papel. – tome su mano y deposite el papel. Ella no lo abrió de un solo, primero me miro confundida y luego miro el papel, parecía tener miedo de lo que pudiese haber en el.

Alice lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron al leer lo que había en el papel que guardaba conmigo hace más de cuatro años…

-_Te Amo Mi Duenda… Como jamás he amado ni amare a alguien.- _susurro Alice. Su cara se elevo y me miro directamente a los ojos, jamás había visto sus ojos brillar de ese modo y en esa mirada vi todo lo que había buscado toda mi vida, vi todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, vi todo lo que podría pedir y vi todo lo que quería saber en ese momento. Vi amor. – Jasper… - Alice se lanzo a mis brazos y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi camisa.

-¿Por qué lloras? – levante su rostro y la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Porque yo también te amo Jasper, te amo demasiado… - Alice me volvió a abrazar y en ese momento todo se detuvo ante mi…

Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, los abrazos, los helados, las risas, las salidas de dos que NO eran citas… si no salidas de ¿mejores amigos?, las caricias, las horas juntos en silencio que eran llenados por la compañía del otro, los golpes, las peleas, los regalos, los detalles, las noches que nos quedábamos juntos por cualquier tonta excusa… Simplemente siempre habíamos sido algo especial, algo más que mejores amigos. Pero aun así, hacía falta algo y ya sabía que era.

Tome su cara entre mis manos, me acerque lentamente apreciando cada segundo de ese momento, el momento que más había esperado, el que más había añorado, cerré mis ojos y la bese. Nuestras bocas chocaron, fue un choque dulce, tierno, suave y lento, se acariciaron como si ya se conocieran la una a la otra y se demostraron lo que no se habían podido demostrar en tantos años. Esto no era algo que había resultado, era algo que estaba destinado.

-Esto era lo que hacía falta. – susurre al concluir el beso.

-Jasper… te amo.

-Yo te ame, te amo y te amare MI Alice…

* * *

**_Aaawww *--* Bueno chicas ;) este es el one shoot que cree para el concurso_**

**_Mi AMADO BFF (L), espero ii les guste ii voten x mi en el poll que estara en _**

**_el perfil del concurso :D las votaciones seran desde el 30 de junio de este año_**

**_hasta el 7 de julio ^^ espero su apoyo :D _**

**_gracias x leer! atte:_**

**_ // Su autora Desesperada_**


End file.
